You Get What You Give
You Get What You Give (Ottieni solo ciò che dai) dei New Radicals è un brano presente in Il giorno del diploma, il ventiduesimo episodio e episodio finale della terza stagione. E' cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni con assoli di Finn, Mercedes, Puck e Rachel. La canzone è inclusa in Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Gli studenti dell'ultimo anno del Glee Club cantano la canzone alle matricole e gli studienti del secondo e terzo anno nel gruppo, per il loro ultimo compito dato dal professor Schuester. Ballano attorno agli studenti del secondo e terzo anno e insieme si divertono in aula canto per la loro ultima performance come gruppo. E' possibile notare che nella versione del The Graduation Album, Sam canta le parti che Puck canta nell'episodio. __TOC__ Testo della canzone Sam: What! What! What! What! Finn: One, two Finn e Sam (Solo Finn nella versione dello show): One, two, three Finn: Wake up kids We've got the dreamers disease Age 14 we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Sam e Finn: Frienemies Sam: Who when you're down Ain't your friend Sam e Finn: Every night Sam: We smash their Mercedes-Benz Sam e Finn: First we run and then Sam: We laugh till we cry Mercedes e Rachel: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (Finn e Sam/Puck: light) If you feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't let go Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: One dance left Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: This world is gonna pull through Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't give up Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got a reason to live Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Can't forget Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: We only get what we give Finn: I'm coming home, baby Sam: You're the top Finn e Sam: Give it to me now Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Four A.M we ran a miracle mile Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: We're flat broke Sam: But hey we do it in style Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: The bad rich Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: God's flying in for your trial Mercedes e Rachel: Oooh, oh no! Finn (Mercedes): But when the night is falling (falling) You cannot, find a friend (Sam: friend) (find a friend) You feel your tree is breaking Finn e Mercedes: Just then Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got the music in you Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't let go Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got the music in you Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: One dance left Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: This world is gonna pull through Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't give up Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got a reason to live Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: Can't forget Finn e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: We only get what we give Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't let go Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got the music in you Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: One dance left Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: This world is gonna pull through Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't give up Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: You've got a reason to live Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: Can't forget Finn e Sam/Puck con le Nuove Direzioni: We only get what we give Finn: Don't let go Ohhh Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Finn: Ohh! Finn e Mercedes (Nuove Direzioni): Fly high (Don't let go) High (Don't give up) What's real (Don't let go) Can't die Finn: You only get what you give (Don't Give up) Mercedes: You only get what you give Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around Finn e Mercedes con le Nuove Direzioni: We'll kick you down yeah! Finn con le Nuove Direzioni: Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up (Mercedes: Ooooohh) Nuove Direzioni: You got the music in you You got the music in you Curiosità *Questa è una delle canzoni dove la parte di qualcuno, nella versione studio, è cantata da qualcun altro nella versione nello show, come per esempio in: Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, One in Senza voce, un verso in Landslide, Out Here on My Own e You're the Top. *E' una delle canzoni finali che il Glee Club performa insieme come un gruppo in aula canto per salutare gli altri membri a causa del diploma. Galleria di foto YouGive.png YouGetWhatYouGive.png Tumblr_m4w92vHoUR1qgkj12o1_500.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman